


Tell Them What You Know, Little Bird

by molybdomantic



Category: Birdhouse in Your Soul - They Might Be Giants (Song)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, Polyamory, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molybdomantic/pseuds/molybdomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poly-friendly Birdhouse poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Them What You Know, Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MixolydianGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixolydianGrey/gifts).



> Approximately a sonnet!

There is a little birdhouse in my soul  
And in its loving confines you'll discover  
The beings who contribute to my whole  
My friends and muses, allies, soulmates, lovers.

The blue canary brightens up my world  
And turns the darkest days to to joy and gladness.  
The raven holds me close, our bodies curled  
Stays by my side through glory and through sadness.  
The wisest owl entrances me with words  
Such beauty in the metre of their phrases.  
And at my back, the loyal hummingbirds  
To ease my path through life's confounding mazes.

  And though these are the beings I adore  
  Yet still there's always space for just one more.

(The bees, however, are strictly one per bonnet.)


End file.
